DEJAVU
by dabel17
Summary: [SEQUEL MY PAST]EXOFF,GS,CHAP2"Gadis panda itu tahu benar cara memanfaatkan keadaan, dan sangat terlambat menyadari jika yang dia hadapi adalah si gadis panda…putri bungsu keluarga Park","Lupakan dia, dia tak akan kembali padamu"-Luhan,"Diam Lu! Berhenti menyebutnya gadis ...!"-Kris,"Mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol akan kerumah Oh Sehun, menemui Tuan dan Nyonya Oh...dan menikahinya"
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Dejavu

Genre: Drama and hurt/comfort

Genderswitch

Rated : T+

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO,tdk sesuai EYD , ABAL DLL

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Semilir angin siang itu menerbangkan dedauan yang mengering diatas tanah. Beberapa helai daun yang tadinya berada diatas pohon pun ikut berjatuhan terkena angin. Siang itu, pada awal musim gugur di kota Seoul. Dibawah sebuah pohon yang mulai terlihat tak berdaun begitu lebat terlihat seorang namja yang tengah berbaring, wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah buku bersampul hitam sehingga tak bisa ditebak apakah namja itu tidur atau tidak. Hanya hembusan nafas yang teratur saja yang bisa menggambarkan sang namja yang tengah menikmati waktu siangnya dengan damai.

SREEKK

Sebuah suara yang datang dari semak-semak yang ada tak jauh dari tempat namja tersebut, tapi sepertinya tak begitu mengganggu sang namja yang masih saja dalam dunia damainya

SREEEEKK

SREEKK…SREEKKK

Hingga suara yang tadinya tak begitu mengganggu berubah gaduh dan membuat sang namja tadi mendudukkan dirinya karena merasa terusik. Dilihatnya sekeliling mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut hingga matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yeoja yang tengah bersembunyi di balik semak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sedikit penasaran akan pemandangan apa yang tengah menjadi objek pengintaian beberapa yeoja tersebut akhirnya ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah semak itu. Namja tersebut juga ikut berjongkok dibelakang semak-semak mengikuti tingkah yeoja-yeoja yang tengah asik mengintip hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada teman baru dalam misi pengintaian mereka.

Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, namja tersebut akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah menjadi objek pengintaian para yeoja disebelahnya. Tak jauh dari semak yang ia dan para yeoja itu bersembunyi terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan surai ikal keemasan yang tengah berdiri menghadap seorang yeoja berambut merah panjang. Dilihat dari posisi dan suasana keduanya sepertinya ini adalah acara pernyataan cinta sang yeoja berambut merah.

"o-oppa aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" tutur sang yeoja dengan sedikit terbata sambil memandang sang namja didepannya penuh harap. Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga sang namja pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"jujur saja kau cantik Krystal, kau juga manis…."tak melanjutkan kalimatnya namja itu malah hanya tersenyum manis kepada sang yeoja. Membuat yeoja didepannya tersipu malu mendapat senyuman sang pujaan hati.

"tapi maaf, aku sudah menyukai orang lain" masih dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar sehingga dapat memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi. Namja itupun kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang yeoja dengan bulir-bulir bening yang mulai memaksa keluar dari kedua mata indahnya,ia tengah menangis. Sedikit kasihan memang melihat yeoja manis itu menangis tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menolak yeoja manis seperti krystal.

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya yang akan meninggalkan halaman belakang, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan senyum konyol mengembang.

"sampai kapan kau akan jadi penguntit disitu kris?ayo ke kantin perutku sudah lapar" namja itu hanya terkikik geli saat dilihatnya beberapa yeoja yang memang ia sadari dari tadi mengintipnya tiba-tiba berteriak histeris karena menyadari keberadaan kris, ketua tim basket SM High School salah satu namja terpopuler disekolahnya yang ternyata daritadi ikut berjongkok disebelah mereka untuk mengintip.

Sedangkan kris yang menyadari pendengarannya mulai terancam oleh teriakan para yeoja itupun segera bangkit dan berlari kearah sahabatnya –Park Chanyeol- yang tengah tertawa mendengar para yeoja yang semakin histeris berteriak.

.

.

.

"aku tak menyangka kau punya kebiasaan mengintip kris" ejek chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada di kantin sekolah

"sudahlah aku hanya penasaran saja tadi"

"kau penasaran apa jangan-jangan mengintip adalah kebiasaanmu hahaha?"

"terserah kau sajalah"kris hanya memutar bola matanya, malas menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya yang terkenal banyak bicara itu.

"yeol?"

"hemm?"

"apa benar kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat senyum konyol yang dari tadi chanyeol perlihatkan menghilang. Dia hanya diam tak mau menatap kris yang sepertinya memang penasaran, dan chanyeol mengerti benar kenapa sahabatnya bertanya seperti itu. Yah karena memang alasan' _aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai_'lah yang selalu chanyeol jadikan alasan saat para yeoja yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan kris yang mengerti benar jika sahabatnya memang sensitive jika mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa membuang nafasnya berat. Entah kenapa ia merasa sahabatnya itu memiliki perasaan yang rumit yang bahkan untuk bercerita padanya saja ia tak bisa.

'_**belum saatnya kalian tahu'**_

* * *

Ditempat lain, seorang yeoja manis bermata rusa tengah duduk diam sesekali melirik kedepan tepat kearah sosok lain yang juga sedang berbagi nafas diruangan yang sama dengannya. Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit pucat yang sedikit terekspose karena tiga buah kancing kemejanya yang tak terkaitkan memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang sangat menawan dan surai caramel yang terlihat berantakan menambah kesan yang begitu memabukkan bagi kaum yeoja yang melihatnya. Sedikit tersenyum geli saat dilihatnya sang namja bergerak salah tingkah dan membuang muka saat tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Walaupun sedetik kemudian sang namja akan kembali kedalam pose awal seperti yang ia perintahkan sebelumnya tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri semburat merah muda yang menghiasi wajah tampan dengan kulit pucat itu terlihat sangatlah jelas.

Berhenti dengan kegiatan yang sedang ia kerjakan, yeoja itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri sang namja yang sepertinya semakin bersemu karena tipisnya jarak yang ia buat dengan pergerakannya. Bibir pinknya tertarik sedikit membentuk sebuah seringaian yang sejujurnya tak pantas dengan wajah manis bagai boneka miliknya. Tatapannya terasa begitu menggoda saat jemari-jemari indahnya membelai lembut wajah objek yang sedang dengan susah payah menjaga akal sehatnya agar tidak melayang karena kelakuan sang rusa manis. Seperti mendapat mainan yang begitu sayang ditinggalkan sang yeoja lupa akan tujuan awalnya untuk membenahi pose sang namja yang sebenarnya sedang menjadi objek seninya.

"lu-lulu noona apa yang sedang kaulakukan?aaakkkhh henntt-henntikan noona" sedikit terkejut akan perlakuan luhan-yeoja yang daritadi membuatnya bersemu dan berulang kali terpesona yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas pangkuannya dan menciumi lehernya dengan penuh nafsu.

"apa kau tak suka ku perlakukan begini sehunie?kau sudah tak suka lagi denganku yah?"tutur luhan sembari memasang wajah yang ia buat sesedih mungkin. Dan gelengan terlalu antusias sehun membuat luhan kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyum manis karena jika ia menyeringai ia tahu pasti itu akan membuat sehun takut, oh sehun seorang namja yang sudah setahun ini mengikutinya seperti anak ayam dan tentu jangan anggap luhan merasa tak suka karena walau sehun sedikit menyebalkan karena kadar kepolosan namja ini yang kelewat batas tentu saja wajah tampan yang selalu dielu-elukan para yeoja diluar sana membuat luhan tak terlalu keberatan akan keberadaan sehun.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan entah sejak kapan jarak yang tadi memisahkan meraka kembali lenyap. Sehun hanya diam karena memang ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tentu saja ia bingung karena ia memanglah masih benar-benar polos dalam urusan seperti itu. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah untuk luhan mengerjai tubuh namja tampan itu, Malahan ia semakin tertarik untuk bermain dengan namja tampannya. Dengan cekatan ia buka kancing kemeja sehun yang masih tersisa hingga akhirnya semua kancing itu terlepas dan menampilkan perut rata dan kulit putih pucat yang bagi luhan begitu indah. Tautan bibir keduanya tak pernah terlepas karena memang luhan tak akan rela melepasnya, ia bahkan begitu gencar menyesapi rasa manis bibir sehun walaupun sedikit gemas karena dari tadi sehun hanya diam tak membalas perlakuannya.

Hingga akhirnya sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mendesah nikmat saat merasakan tangan halus luhan bermain di dadanya. Dan desahan itu membuat luhan mengakhiri ciuman mereka, ia menatap wajah sehun yang sudah memerah sempurna mata namja itu melihatnya sayu, bibir tipisnya tak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat saat ia semakin menggoda kedua nipple namja itu denga kasar. Luhan bersumpah bahwa saat ini sehun terlihat sangatlah indah, dan pastilah akan sangat menyenangkan apabila dapat menjadikan sehun objek lukisannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf bgt kalau critanya gak menarik dan boring huhuhu,

MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^_^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^

Mohon dukungannya buat next chap *BOW ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Dejavu

Genre: Drama and hurt/comfort

Genderswitch

Rated : T+

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO,tdk sesuai EYD , ABAL DLL

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

_Sekuat tenaga kau membunuhnya_

_Sekuat tenaga pula kau melupakannya_

_Bahkan kau rela bersusah payah demi menghilangkan semua_

_Ingatan masa lalu yang tak pernah menjadi harapan_

_Bagian hidupmu yang sengaja kau buang_

_Tapi semua itu percuma_

_Karena masa lalu sudah melekat terlalu nyata dalam ingatan…_

_dan terhubung dengan indah_

_._

_Dengan masa depan_

_._

_**Chapter 2 : **_

Malam ini disaat langit malam sedang menurunkan peluhnya, disaat sang bintang dan bulan enggan melihatkan senyumnya, disaat itu pula Kris merasa sama. Dibalik jendela ia mencoba menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Kopi hangat, sebuah buku bersampul hitam, para pelayan yang sibuk melayani tamunya, dan beberapa orang yang asik mengoceh hanya menjadi sebuah pelengkap dalam panggung. Sesekali dipandanginya rintik hujan musim gugur yang langka membasahi dedaunan di luar,

tetapi tetap sama…

_Tak menarik_.

Dan kemudian pemandangan yang membuatnya mengingat dan kembali teringat itu pun terjadi. Helaan nafasnya menjadi sedikit berat, entah karena semua masalah dan beban yang memang sedang Kris lalui sekarang atau memang ini karena _dia_.

Menampik semua fakta dan lebih memilih alasan logis bahwa semua perasaan lelahnya hanya karena rutinitasnya yang sangat padat tak bercela akhir-akhir ini_. Tentu saja selain tugas sekolah yang tak ada habisnya latihan basket seminggu sebelum turnamen akan sangat begitu melelahkan._Tapi pada akhirnya semua alasan logis itu hilang begitu saja, Karena pada akhirnya ia kembali menemukan dirinya sendiri disini, memandang sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di depannya.

Dan kembali teringat akan _dia_, sosok yang dulu selalu menempati bangku didepannya yang sekarang hanyalah sebuah bangku kayu kosong.

"Zitao…!"

Teriakkan seorang pria paruh baya terdengar menggema dirumah besar itu, "Zitao buka pintunya!" lagi, lagi dan lagi pria paruh baya itu berteriak geram di depan sebuah pintu putih dengan gantungan panda kecil yang sedang tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya teriakan marahnya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja, buktinya jangankan pintu didepannya ini terbuka. Untuk menyahut saja sepertiya orang yang didalam sana sudah terlalu malas. Dibuangnya nafas dengan pelan, bermaksut supaya dirinya lebih bersabar walaupun pada nyatanya kata sabar itu tak akan bertahan lama jika sudah menghadapi sang penghuni kamar berpintu putih itu.

"Zitao buka pintunya, biarkan _dad_ masuk sayang"

Lagi, pria paruh baya itu menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha menyabarkan dirinya sendiri, memang susah menghadapi gadis pandanya yang sedang marah seperti ini. Karena bujukan dan kalimat lembut sudah tak mempan lagi, sepertinya memang hanya cara itu yang dapat menghentikan amarah sang gadis panda.

"Baiklah, baiklah _dad _minta maaf sayang. _Dad _memang salah tak menepati janji untuk datang ke taman bermain kemarin. Tapi kau tahu sendirikan _dad _kemarin sangat sibuk, bahkan baru bisa pulang kerumah sekarang. Jadi maafkan _dad_ ya sayang"

_1 detik_

_10 detik_

_30 detik_

_1 menit_

"Ayolah maafkan _dad_ sayang, _dad_ janji apapun yang kau minta pasti akan _dad_ kabulkan asalkan anak panda yang manis ini mau membukakan pintu dan makan malam dengan _dad_ dibawah. Bagaimana?"

Hening beberapa saat, pria paruh baya tadi kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ternyata cara ini juga tak mempan untuk membuat si gadis panda memaafkannya. Dan akhirnya dengan langkah lemah digerakkannya tubuhnya yang sudah tak muda lagi untuk menjauhi pintu bercat putih itu.

"_Daddy _tidak bohong kan?"

Dan belum tiga langkah ia beranjak dari depan pintu kamar itu, suara seorang gadis membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sungguh hatinya kembali lega mendengar nada manja yang keluar dari sang anak tersayang.

"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu panda kecilku" sebuah senyum tulus ia berikan pada gadis yang tengah menyembulkan kepala dari dalam kamar. Sedikit terkekeh geli saat melihat tingkah anak gadisnya yang memandangnya dengan raut berbinar, sungguh jika tak ingat bahwa si gadis panda ini baru saja marah pasti ia jamin pipi putih itu sudah berubah merah karena cubitan gemasnya.

"_Dad_ janji pasti mengabulkannya?"

"Kau bisa pegang janji _daddy_mu yang tampan ini sayang"

"Aish _daddy_ narsis sekali, oke kalau begitu _daddy_ tanda tangan disini" ucap Zitao sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ia bawa. Tuan Park pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak gadisnya yang lucu itu. Dan Zitao hanya bisa menatap gembira saat Tuan Park dengan tanpa curiga membubuhkan tanda tangannya keselembar kertas yang tadi ia berikan, dalam hati ia bersorak gembira karena akhirnya impiannya selama ini bisa terjadi juga.

Tuan Park memberikan pada Zitao kembali kertas itu saat ia sudah selesai menandatanganinya, sungguh ia tak curiga sama sekali akan rencana sang anak gadis. Bahkan pengalamannya sebagai kepala perusahaan besar yang selalu meneliti semua dokumen yang akan ia tanda tangani seperti lenyap terlupakan.

Dan saat sebuah kalimat terucap dari si gadis panda

Senyum bahagianya mendadak hilang…

Gadis panda itu tahu benar cara memanfaatkan keadaan, dan sangat terlambat menyadari jika yang dia hadapi adalah si gadis panda…

putri bungsu keluarga Park

Park…

.

.

Park…

.

.

.

Park Zitao

"_Kris_…!"

Sebuah tepukan dipunggung kembali membawanya kedunia nyata. Menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sahabatnya-_Park Chanyeol_- sedang tersenyum tampan kearahnya. Dan Kris berani bertaruh jika saja ia adalah seorang gadis remaja labil pastilah sekarang ia sudah menerjang Chanyeol dan memeluknya, mencium pipi lalu bibir sexy-_ini menurut Chanyeol_- dan berakhir dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta pandangan pertama.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Aku ingin muntah melihat kalian seperti pasangan yang cintanya tengah bersemi" sebuah suara lain menghancurkan acara-_mari tatap dan jatuh cinta_-milik Kris dan Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke seorang gadis didepan mereka yang tengah menatap malas keduanya. Gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendapati kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya sangat _idiot._

"Astaga apa kalian tak bisa bersikap normal sebentar saja?dan berhenti menunjukkan wajah seperti anak TK yang baru saja disuruh belajar logaritma oleh gurunya. Kalian sungguh terlihat bodoh"dengus gadis itu malas.

Sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya malas mendapati sahabatnya yang mulai mengoceh panjang lebar. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul seperti ini pasti mereka akan diberi ceramah gratis oleh sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa disini?" terdengar lirih bahkan seperti hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir Kris, tapi tentu saja kalimat itu masih bisa didengar Chanyeol maupun Luhan. Membuat kedua orang yang tadi tengah asik mengoceh tak jelas seketika diam. Luhan yang sadar pertama akan situasi Kris yang memang tidak dalam kondisi baik- baik mulai membenarkan duduknya dan menatap sang sahabat serius. Chanyeol yang juga mulai sadar akan kondisi juga mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap pemuda disebelahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah memasang senyum palsunya. Senyum yang selalu menjadi topeng yang Kris pakai semenjak _dia_ pergi.

Luhan yang mulai jengah melihat sahabatnya yang kembali bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja akhirnya tak tahan juga untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura jika kau baik-baik saja Kris"

"…"

"Senyum itu malah membuatmu semakin terlihat tak baik-baik saja Kris"

"…"

"Lupakan _dia,_ _dia _tak akan kembali padamu"

"…"

"Sadarlah! Buka matamu!dia bukan hanya pergi Kris! Dia meninggalkanmu! Gadis murahan itu meninggalkanmu untuk kembali ke mantan kekasihnya!"

"Diam Lu! Berhenti menyebutnya gadis murahan!"

"Kau bodoh karena masih membelanya Kris"desis Luhan geram dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kalau dia kau sebut murahan lalu bagaimana denganmu Xi Luhan?berkencan dengan siapapun yang kau anggap menarik dan bahkan kau bercinta dengan si bocah albino itu, aku tak percaya dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti itu kau masih menyebut orang lain murahan dan bahkan aku berani jamin sebelum kau kesini kau pasti melakukan pemanasan dulu dengan bocah albino itu" ucap Kris tak mau kalah, bibirnya sedikit terangkat membuat sebuah seringaian kala menyadari wajah manis Luhan yang mulai memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah yang pasti Kris yakin setelah ini Luhan pasti akan diam dan tak banyak komentar.

"Hei hei apa maksutmu dengan bercinta dengan si bocah albino Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol yang memang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya yang bertengkar. Jangan anggap dia sebagai sahabat yang jahat karena disaat kedua sahabatnya ini bertengkar ia malah santai-santai saja dan malah memilih untuk menyeruput kopi yang ada dimeja, tentu saja itu milik Kris. Karena kopi itu sangat pahit, dan Chanyeol tidak suka sesuatu yang _pahit_. Sebenarnya ia terlalu malas ikut campur pertengkaran yang selalu saja sama dan bahkan Chanyeol pun hampir hapal diluar kepala apa saja yang akan kedua sahabatnya ini katakan saat mereka bertengkar dan Chanyeol sedikit bingung bukankah disini ia yang berperan menjadi _Drama King_ dari mereka bertiga?

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa tadi Kris menyebut Luhan bercinta dengan si bocah albino?_Hell, Bocah albino?_Bukankah itu….

"Apa kata-kataku terlalu susah untuk dicerna otak udangmu itu Yeol?"Kris menatap Chanyeol yang masih saja memasang wajah _shock_nya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan dan malah terkesan errr… _idiot_.

"Bocah albino? Oh Sehun maksutmu?"

"Haishh kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Bukankah kita sering melihat dia mengikuti Lulu kita tersayang seperti anak ayam yang mengikut induknya kemana pun ia pergi"

"Ya ya kalau itu aku tahu, tapi soal bercinta apa itu mungkin? Kau tahu sendirikan selera Lulu kita tersayang dan mana mau dia dengan bocah yang kadar kepolosannya cukup tinggi seperti Oh sehun" Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menatap Kris percaya diri.

Dan sedangkan Kris hanya diam tak menanggapi celotehan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tak penting itu. Sungguh ia semakin merasa menang saat melihat gadis didepannya hanya diam daritadi. Seperti bukan Luhan saja, gadis yang biasanya akan cerewet luar biasa itu kini hanya diam memainkan jari-jarinya. Benar- benar seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap mencuri. Dan niat untuk menggoda sang rusa manis pun kembali muncul saat mata elangnya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang asing dileher Luhan yang putih.

"Aku tak menyangka anak sepolos dia ternyata bisa memberimu tanda semerah itu Lu"

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Kris hanya bisa diam menahan tawa saat melihat dua ekspresi yang berbeda ditunjukan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. _Shock_ dan _Idiot._

Dan akhirnya tawa itu pun keluar, Kris pun tertawa puas saat melihat Luhan yang mulai panic dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna berusaha menutupi lehernya dengan apapun yang bisa ia ambil, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah shock yang super duper idiot .

Melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda disebelahnya yang sepertinya mulai menghayal yang tidak-tidak malah semakin membuat tawa kerasnya tambah sangat menyenangkan.

Dan Kris berani jamin jika Chanyeol sekarang pasti sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib seorang Oh Sehun, bocah dengan kadar kepolosan dan aegyo tingkat dewa yang sudah diambil kepolosannya oleh seorang Xi Luhan. Gadis yang berkedok rusa manis yang sebenarnya sangat liar didalam, _huh_ Chanyeol jadi ngeri membayangkan bagaimana cara Luhan menghancurkan kepolosan tingkat dewa yang dimiliki seorang Oh Sehun. Mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol akan kerumah Oh Sehun, menemui Tuan dan Nyonya Oh-_orang tua Sehun_-dan mengatakan ia akan menikahinya dan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan. Sungguh Chanyeol adalah _Drama King_ yang hebat bukan?

Dan sumpah demi wajahnya yang tampan, malam ini adalah malam pertama kemenangannya akan Xi Luhan. Dan Kris tak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Malam hujan di musim gugur, di café yang biasanya ia habiskan untuk menyendiri. Kali ini perasaan hangat itu muncul kembali, di café ini. Bukan karena _dia_ atau secangkir kopi panas yang biasanya Kris pesan. Yang rasa pahitnya sengaja ia kecap untuk menyamarkan hatinya.

_Rasa hangat ini muncul_

_Saat ia bersama mereka_

_._

_._

_._

_Sahabat_

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Maaf bgt kalau critanya gak menarik dan boring huhuhu,

MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^_^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^

Mohon dukungannya buat next chap *BOW ^^ AND PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!REVIEW KALIAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN :*

Dan Ini balesan buat review kemarin :))))):

aniaani47 :

makasih yah chingu udah mau baca ff ini hhe,uwaaa makasih jdi semangat nulisnya deh :D

keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

Aswshn :tentu masih ada chingu :)) nih aku udah nongolin si panda hehe

makasih yah chingu udah mau baca ff ini hhe

keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

KECEPATAN UPTADE TERGANTUNG DARI REVIEW YG READERS KASIH^^ SO READ AND REVIEW PLISSSS#WINK

KECEPATAN UPTADE TERGANTUNG DARI REVIEW YG READERS KASIH^^ SO READ AND REVIEW PLISSSS#WINK


End file.
